Descendants of the Sun
Descendants of the Sun is a 2016 South Korean television series starring Song Joong-ki, Song Hye-kyo, Jin Goo, and Kim Ji-won. It aired on KBS2 from February 24 to April 14, 2016, on Wednesdays and Thursdays at 22:00 for 16 episodes, and three additional special episodes were aired from April 20 to April 22, 2016 containing highlights and the best scenes from the series, the drama's production process, behind-the-scenes footage, commentaries from cast members and the final epilogue. The series was a major hit in South Korea where it drew a peak audience share of 38.8%, and gained popularity across Asia. It received several awards, such as winning the Grand Prize in television at the 52nd Baeksang Arts Awards; and was named the Most Popular Show of the year by Korea Broadcasting Advertising Corporation. Plot (Song Joong-ki) is the captain of the special forces. He meets Dr. (Song Hye-kyo) and falls in love with her immediately. They begin to date, but their dates never go well due to their jobs, and they eventually realize how different they are and how their lives and views do not match and part ways. Shi-jin's comrade and best friend Sergeant Major (Jin Goo) is pursued by his ex-girlfriend First Lieutenant (Kim Ji-won), an army doctor and the daughter of Lieutenant General Yoon (Kang Shin-Il), who isntructed Dae-young, his subordinate, to end his relationship with Myung-ju. They meet again when Mo-yeon is assigned to lead a medical team in Uruk, where Shi-jin and his company were stationed. Cast Main cast: * Song Joong-ki as Captain * Song Hye-kyo as Doctor * Jin Goo as Master Sergeant * Kim Ji-won as First Lieutenant Trivia * Descendants of the Sun was fully pre-produced before airing which is a departure from the live-shoot production format that characterizes most Korean dramas. After its success, the industry saw a shift toward pre-production of Korean dramas. However, none to few of the other pre-produced dramas thus far have been as successful. * The production cost 13 billion won (approximately $10.8 million) to produce. Initially, there were doubts about the profitability of the drama, as a story involving a soldier may not be enough to garner a very high successive rate. This is revealed when SBS were reluctant to continue with the project. It was then passed to KBS. * The drama is Song Joong-ki's comeback project after serving his two years of mandatory military service. * Song Joong-ki was not the first choice of writers and directors for the hit South Korean series, as he was deemed too slender for the role of a heroic special forces officer. Song was later cast as the producers decided to change the character of the role. The actors who rejected the role before Joong-ki was chosen include Won Bin, Jo In-sung, Gong Yoo, and Kim Woo-bin; the actors were reportedly skeptical on sporting the army style short hair and expressed slight discomfort on portraying a role of a soldier and could not commit with the pre-production format of the show. * Filming locations include St. Mary's Hospital and Jeongja-dong Café Street in Seoul, various locations in Greece, the Taebaek Hanbo Coal Mine, the Samtan Art Mine in Jeongseon-gun, and Camp Greaves DMZ Experience Centre in Paju, Gyeonggi. * Song Joong-ki injured his arm while filming an action scene for the drama on November 23 but returned to work only 2 weeks after. The MERS-CoV outbreak in South Korea in 2015 also seriously hampered filming schedules. * The director's cut feature a re-edited version of the last and 16th episode. This was released with deleted scenes, a music video, and behind-the-scenes footage in the second half of the year. * The show's leads, Song Joong-ki and Song Hye-kyo (known as "Song-Song" couple) were married in October 2017. According to a source, they met and showed interest in one another even before filming began."The True Story Behind How Song Joong Ki and Song Hye Kyo First Started Dating" - Koreaboo References External links * * * * * }} Category:K-Dramas Category:Series on KBS Category:Series debuts in 2016